My Roommate's a Ninja!
by purplepenguin326
Summary: AU. Poor Sano, all he ever wanted was a roommate to share half his apartment bill with. The plan was simple: find a decent rich kid and then mooch off him. Simple. Afraid not.


**My Roommate's a Ninja!**

Summary: AU. Poor Sano, all he ever wanted was a roommate to share half his apartment bill with. The plan was simple: find a decent rich kid and then mooch off him. Simple. Afraid not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters.

AN: Sano and Misao do not call each other weasel or rooster-head in this story just so you know. Their ages are:

Sano: 23

Misao: 22

Kaorou: 22

The other characters ages will displayed in the next chapter because I'm too lazy right now to write the rest. Enjoy.

**Chapter One:**

**Leaving is such great sorrow**

Sunlight streamed into a room that was ridiculously over-sized and not to mention over-priced and happened to awaken a certain rooster-head from his slumber. Said rooster-head slowly opened up one eyelid before groggily getting up from bed. Sano slowly walked to the bathroom in a zombie-like manner and commenced his morning rituals of brushing his teeth and paying his water bill.

After exiting the bathroom Sanosuke couldn't help but feeling that something was defiantly out of place. He narrowed his eyes and looked around his room. Rubbing the back of his neck Sano decided to just shrug it off and came to the conclusion that it was all due to food depravation.

'_Yeah that's it,' _he thought.

Upon entering his beloved kitchen Sano opened up the fridge and brought out a cartoon of 1 milk and orange juice. As he grabbed for his box of Lucky Charms he couldn't help but notice the frog-shaped calendar that was placed right in front of his eyes.

It was the fifth of October and a Sunday. Shouldn't his roommate, Shigure, be awake by now and be eating a bowl of cereal with him? After all that's how all Sunday mornings started out.

'_That's strange...,'_ Sano wondered, '_Did something happen to him...'._

Sano closed the fridge and placed his precious Lucky Charms on the island. He walked to Shigure's room and was shocked as to what he found. The only thing he could think of was...

'_WTF!?'_

Sano frantically looked around the room once again. All of Shigure's personal belongings were all gone. Gone. His eyes landed on a yellow post-it note that was placed upon his ex-roommate's bed. Slowly he walked toward the post-it note and read it just as slowly before crumpling it up in his hands.

It read:

_**Sano,**_

_**Don't be mad. I've decided to move on to bigger and better things which means that I can't be your roommate anymore. Oh yeah, I took the bag of Lucky Charms and replaced it with a bag of Raison Bran- hope it's not an inconvenience!**_

_**Shigure**_

To say that Sano was pissed would be an understatement.

He threw the post-it away from him as far as possible and quickly left his apartment building to somewhere where he could let off some steam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He took **MY** Lucky Charms Misao. He. took. my. lucky. charms."

Misao raised an eyebrow at Sano's antics. Indeed Sano was starting to create a scene...well more a scene actually. He defiantly turned heads when he came marching into the Aioya sputtering out nonsense about post-its and Lucky Charms.

Sano was currently slumped over the Aioya's counter with his head in his hands. Misao couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the comical sight Sano was now displaying.

Sano shot up his head at hearing Misao's giggling and narrowed his eyes at her.

"What are _you_ laughing at? This situation isn't funny at all! What am_ I_ supposed to do now? I have bills to pay! Shigure paid off half of the apartment bills and this morning he just upped and left me without a proper good-bye"

"Don't forget he took your Lucky Charms too."

"No he _stole_ my Lucky Charms...bastard..."

"Well...what are you going to do?"

"Find a new roommate. What other choice do I have? You know your lucky you have Jou-chan as your roommate. She wouldn't leave in the middle of the night and decide a post-it is the best way to say good-bye."

Thinking back to Sano's short temper problem and all the bloody noses he caused in elementary Misao suggested,"...Maybe he was afraid..."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes you. Maybe he thought you were going to hit him or something if he told you he wanted to move out."

"Oh please that's not something I would - okay yeah! That is probably something I would do but that's not the point! I'm the victim here."

Misao looked over to her right and saw a few people leave muttering something about crazy young people and crazy hairdo's, "Okay...okay...just calm down you're causing a scene here and scaring away our customers."

Sano looked over to the right as well and decided that she was right and told her he'd calm down as much as he could. After all it wasn't everyday that your roommate took off with your Lucky Charms, was it? Grabbing a menu Sano ordered the morning special of the Aioya and bargained with Misao that if she agreed to pay for his lunch that he'd fix that annoying kitchen sink of hers. Reluctantly, Misao agreed but they both knew deep inside she would say yes.

And so that morning was spent cooking up the right words to put in the news paper advertisement for a new roommate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

( Four Days Later )

Misao's left eyebrow starting twitching and Sano couldn't help but roll his eyes. There standing before them was probably the most directional skills deprived man in the world.

"So you got lost...in this apartment building...and then in the hallway...," Sano asked a bit slowly.

The blonde man rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He knew this question was coming and didn't bother to try and make up a lie for it, he never was much of a liar anyways. Besides if Sano did decide to pick him for a roommate it was only a matter of time before Sano found out about his bad sense of direction.

"Uh yeah...you see I greatly lack a sense of proper direction...runs in the family...," was the blonde man's answer.

Sano looked over the man once again and glimpsed at Misao's notes of his interview. If you

took out his bad sense of direction he could very much be the perfect roommate...well of the all people they interviewed so far.

Taking out the fishbone is his mouth Sano decided to put this interview to an end, "Well it's been a pleasure, we'll call you once me and my pretty little helper come to a conclusion."

The blonde man looked over to Misao who was waving at him and threw a charming smile at her.

Sano looked over at Misao with an annoying glance to which she smiled back at and got up from the couch. The probable future roommate and Misao got up the from the couch as well and thanked Sano and Misao for their time and then asked if there were anymore interviews scheduled after him.

"No you're the last one for today," Sano answered while holding the door open.

"Yeah I guess, I mean after all it is pretty late and I kinda came late to my scheduled interview."

Misao looked over to him and thought, "_Kinda?"_

Sensing someone was looking at him he turned over to look at Misao and winked at her. Blushing Misao turned away. Sano rolled his eyes and thought of how often Misao would be here if he decided to pick said blonde man as his future roommate.

"_They better not act like this all the time,"_ he thought as he put the fishbone back in his mouth.

"Well I'll be leaving then," said the flirtatious blonde man.

"Wait, I'll walk you out, " Misao offered, " I wouldn't want you to get lost again."

A tinge of pick graced his cheeks as he nodded and thanked her and left with Misao following closely behind.

"Bye Misao," Sano said.

"Bye Sano!" was Misao's last reply for the evening.

Shutting the door closed, Sano walked to the kitchen and decided to serve himself a bowl of Lucky Charms. After eating in peace for a couple of minutes a doorbell interrupted Sano's Lucky Charms heaven. Still eating his cereal he walked casually to the door wondering who the hell could it be.

"_Maybe it's Misao...' _he thought.

Opening the door Sano was met with a pair of icy blue eyes. Sano stopped crunching his magically delicious cereal.

"Whe ah yoo?" was Sano's smart reply. ( he still has some cereal stuck in his mouth )

Silence.

The blue-eyed man didn't respond but walked into Sano's apartment _uninvited _and turned around to face Sano once again.

"I'm Aoshi," was his reply, "Aoshi Shinomori."

Sano swallowed the Lucky Charms that were still in his mouth and before he could answer the icy man answered the question that he was about to ask, " I'm here for the apartment interview. I hope to be your new roommate."

He stared back at Sano as if challenging him to say no.

Sano, not one to back down from a challenge, looked back at him too but with less intensity and for once fully noticed the intruder entirely. One thing immediately crossed his mind.

'_He looks rich."_

A twinkle formed in Sano's chocolate eyes as he took another spoonful of his Lucky Charms. This Aoshi Shinomori guy could help Sano pay off his apartment bills much better than that stupid, lazy Shigure. Sano silently apologized to a certain blonde man that seemed smitten with his best friend Misao.

Unfortunately for Sano things are not gonna be as simple as he thinks it is. For his new roommate has secrets that are yet to be unraveled.


End file.
